Amorem et Serpentem in Agnum
by Charmed Tigress
Summary: So if you don't speak Latin, which I'm sure most of you don't, the title of my story means "And the Snake fell in Love with the Lamb".  I would also like to assure you that the rest of the story is in English, not Latin so please don't be put off by it.


Chapter 1: The Big First Day

All her life Lily had waited for this day. Today she would be riding the Hogwarts Express for the first time, she would be sorted into her house at Hogwarts, and she would get her first class list. She had been so excited that she had packed her trunk for clothing 2 weeks ago and had read every page of every single one of her textbooks over the summer. She had even taken notes on all the spells, potions, creatures, and every other thing she came across. This however, didn't please her mother as she had used up all of her parchment.

She now began putting together her trunk with all her class materials. Her 60 rolls of 15-inch parchment that was her notes, her 60 new rolls of parchment that her mother told her she was only to use when directed by her teachers, her textbooks, her wand, her 10 new quills painted to look like phoenix feathers, her school robes, enough for two full weeks of classes incase she missed wash-basket day, her cauldron, her silver scales, her potions ingredients, her potions knife, her set of 20 crystal vials, her class agenda, given to her by her Aunt Hermione, and a case of Skiving Snack-boxes, just incase.

When she was done she added that trunk to her trolley and packed her smallest trunk that contained all of her personal items. A family photograph taken last year at the Burrow, a bag of money containing 500 galleons, 250 sickles, and 100 knuts that she had saved up for 3 years, her box of cat toys and treats for her cat Leon, a large sack full of candy that she ordered from Honeyduke's last week, an only slightly smaller bag of joke items given to her as a going away present by Uncle George, a moonstone ring that belonged to her Grandmother on her father's side from whom she got her name, and her copy of the Marauder's Map. Her father had used a spell to make a copy of the Marauder's Map for each of his children when they turned eleven, that way, no one would fight over who got it.

She added her final trunk to the stack on her trolley and then went over to pick a happily sleeping Leon up off her bed. He mewed in irritation and Lily laughed. "Now my dearest Leon, there's no reason to be like that, you know you have to stay in your cage until we get on the train, we've been over this," she cooed to him as she stroked his soft, black head. She then placed him in his carrier and put it at the very top of the stack.

She pulled the trolley along behind her and into the living room where she saw her family standing together waiting patiently on her. "Sorry, it took so long-…" but her father cut her off. "It's fine Lily, you took twenty minutes; on your brothers' first years neither of them got done within 2 hours." Lily blushed and watched as her brothers did too. Then she joined hands with her father and he apparated them all to King's Cross Station. When they arrived at the station Lily immediately began taking in her surroundings. She had been here before of course but this was different. This was a whole new beginning.

Lily walked with her parents, Harry and Ginny, and her brothers Albus, a second year Slytherin, and James, a fourth year Gryffindor, to Platform 9 ¾. When they made it onto the platform, Lily began taking in her surroundings again. She saw the bright, red Hogwarts Express, the families rushing back and forth giving last minute hugs and mothers tiding up their children. Then she saw her family, the Weasley's and the Longbottom's and Teddy. Lily never knew why but Teddy always came to see them off, she supposed it was just because they grew up as brothers and sister. Besides Teddy there was Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, their children Rose, a second year Gryffindor, and Hugo, a first year like Lily, then Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, their children Roxy, a first year, and Fred II, a third year Gryffindor, then Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, their children Molly, a fifth year Gryffindor, and Lucy, a first year, then Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, their children Victoire, who graduated last year, Dominique, a first year, and Louis, who was two years younger than Dom. The other family, the Longbottom's, consisted of Neville and Hannah, and their children Alice, a fifth year Hufflepuff, and Frankie, a third year Hufflepuff.

When Lily and her family approached the crowd, they were engulfed in hugs and greetings. Lily, Roxy, Domi, and Lucy all gathered together and began discussing their longing to be in Gryffindor together and planning for the year ahead. Then the whistle that signified that there were ten minutes to board before the train left sounded. The brood gathered their things and exchanged final hugs, kisses, and goodbyes. Then they all rushed over to the train to find compartments.

Lily had decided months in advance that she would sit in a compartment alone. It wasn't that she didn't want to sit with her family, because she did, but she wanted to leave her compartment open just this once so that other first years who were scared and had no where to sit, would have someone to ride with. There was also the added benefit of making friends in advance so that she knew more people than just the brood walking in the door. So after spending the remainder of her 10 minutes pushing Roxy, Domi, and Lucy out of her compartment she sat down in the seat by the window. As soon as she sat down the final whistle blew. She sat up on her knees and looked out the window to see her whole family waving at her, she waved back beaming at them as the train lurched forward. Once her family was out of sight she sat down and pulled Leon out of his carrier. He crawled out and immediately curled up in her lap, nuzzling her thigh. She stroked his soft, black fur and pushed her compartment door open. "Now to wait for some friends," she told Leon, smiling wistfully.


End file.
